El Final de StarGate
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: El Comando Stargate recibe la peor noticia desde que fuera creado: el Gobierno decide cerrar el Proyecto. ¿Como reacciona el SG-1 ante el inminente final de sus aventuras? Averiguenlo en esta historia...


**EL FINAL DE STARGATE**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**Nota del Autor: **¿Por qué esta historia? Desde el año 2001, aproximadamente, vengo escribiendo sin interrupciones fanfics de SG-1. Algunos regulares, otros buenos y muchos, decididamente que no me gustaron (si, _malos_, llamemos las cosas por su nombre, je). Es difícil poder seguir inventando nuevas historias cuando sientes el tiron del desgaste creativo que finalmente llega.

Se toma su tiempo, pero llega.

¿Es este mi último fanfic de SG-1?

Es una buena pregunta y seria muy fácil decir que si, pero NO es así. Mas bien, esta es tan solo **una historia más**… la historia imaginaria del Final de StarGate. Un final atípico pero que enlaza a la perfección, de alguna manera, con los sentimientos que despiertan en mí la cancelación abrupta de la serie al finalizar su Décima Temporada.

No, decididamente, un universo como el de StarGate sigue siendo muy rico para explorar y muy, muy vasto. Quizás, los mas probable es que mas adelante y si Dios me sigue acompañando, ustedes lean mas trabajos míos sobre este universo maravilloso de Ciencia Ficción…

_Quizás__. _

Pero este, este relato concebido con mucho cariño y el mas profundo respeto al trabajo de los autores y actores de la serie de TV, es el ULTIMO en el que uso a los personajes tan queridos como Carter, Jackson, Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala, Landry y O'Neill. Esta es, a mi manera humilde, un homenaje a todos ellos.

Sin más preámbulos, he aquí la historia del Final de StarGate, un relato que empieza con una noticia devastadora para el alma y el animo de nuestros intrépidos amigos… pero que, les aseguro, termina bien, je, je.

Y es que, entre nosotros… ¡Adoro los Finales Felices!

_Federico __Hernán Bravo_

_Miércoles 27 de febrero de 2008_

* * *

><p>SALA DE REUNIONES. SGC.<p>

UNA TARDE CUALQUIERA…

El General Landry enmudeció y miró en silencio a su equipo. Hacia tan solo un rato atrás que los había convocado como de costumbre frente a aquella larga mesa de madera para comunicarles una importante, importantísima noticia que definiría de allí en más el futuro de sus vidas.

No hubo una reacción inmediata por parte de los componentes del intrépido grupo de exploradores espaciales. Tan solo una prolongación del silencio y constantes intercambios de miradas entre todos. Miradas que demostraban diversas y diferentes maneras de reaccionar cada uno ante tamaña noticia que Landry les había dado.

No hacia mucho que el SG-1 había tenido su último combate contra los Ori, durante la búsqueda del dispositivo de los Antiguos conocido como "el Arca de la Verdad"*. Merced a tamaña odisea cósmica, que incluyó un viaje de ida y de vuelta a la Galaxia Ori, el destino de todo el Universo conocido, que pendía de un hilo, fue balanceado a favor de los terrestres y sus aliados, al terminar **definitivamente** con su amenaza y la de sus ejércitos.

*** (Ver la película para DVD de SG-1: "StarGate: El Arca de la Verdad". N. del Autor)**

Todo parecía marchar sobre rosas para ellos entonces… hasta aquel momento.

Hasta la tarde en que el General Landry los reunió a todos en torno a la gran mesa y les comunicó aquella funesta noticia, aquella devastadora mala nueva… Lo que jamás, este grupo de temerarios y valientes esperó oír de boca de su experto comandante…

SE CANCELABA EL PROYECTO STARGATE.

Cuando lo escucharon de labios de Landry, al principio se negaron a creerle. _"Déjese de bromas, General. ¿Dónde esta la cámara oculta?"_, le dijo Mitchell, sonriendo y mirando hacia todos los rincones. Pero al ver que su superior no mudaba la apática expresión del ceño fruncido y serio, el Coronel del SG-1 supo, muy ciertamente, que no bromeaba para nada: HABLABA ENSERIO.

Demasiado, para su gusto.

-¿Por qué? – fue la única pregunta sensata que emergió de los labios del Dr. Daniel Jackson, interrumpiendo de esa manera la cadena de silencio que se había abatido entre ellos. Landry le miró - ¿Por qué el Gobierno desea cancelar justo ahora el Proyecto StarGate, cuando estamos a la mitad de iniciar nuevas exploraciones espaciales? Perdone mi atrevimiento, General, pero suena muy insólito.

-Concuerdo con usted, Dr. Jackson – dijo Landry – Eso mismo exprese yo en la reunión con el Comité, en el Pentágono, pero le aseguro que la respuesta a todo esto es muy simple.

-Pues explíquemela, porque yo no la entiendo – Daniel se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-Se trata de política – Landry se reclinó en su silla, pensativo – Con la asunción del nuevo Presidente de la Nación, se esta implementando una nueva política: **ahorro**.

-¿Ahorro? – Teal'c enarcó una ceja.

-Si, ahorro – el General señaló al StarGate, del otro lado de la pantalla de vidrio reforzado que separaba la Sala de Embarque de la de Reuniones – El Programa StarGate, de acuerdo al nuevo Presidente, gasta muchísima energía. Como sabrán, los Estados Unidos atraviesan este año la peor crisis energética de su historia. Ha habido grandes apagones en las principales ciudades del país, en las Costas Oeste y Este. Apagones que se han extendido por regiones enteras llevando caos y confusión, por muchas horas. Los Servicios Públicos, como las Compañías Eléctricas, funcionan al tope… Con esta situación de emergencia nacional, desde el Poder Ejecutivo toman la decisión de empezar una campaña agresiva para un ahorro energético a gran, grandisima escala…

-¿Y tan solo por que nuestro StarGate consume muchos voltios de potencia, desde el Gobierno planean cerrarlo? – replicó Jackson, enfadado - ¡Es ridículo!

-Me temo que concordamos todos con Daniel – dijo Mitchell, en apariencia mucho más calmado que su compañero, pero igual de enojado, internamente, por la decisión política – No es una buena excusa para cancelar de la noche a la mañana todo un programa como éste. ¡Debe existir alguna otra razón!

-El StarGate consume energía, pero de acuerdo a mis cálculos, no tanta como la que día a día gastan miles de miles… de millones, tal vez, de usuarios en las ciudades de este país, señor – intervino Carter – No suena lógico como excusa a la hora de cancelar todo esto.

-No entiendo bien lo que ella dijo, pero opino lo mismo – se apresuró a decir Vala, levantando su mano al hablar – Además, si no fuera por el SGC y lo que aquí se hace, nunca se podría haber derrotado a los Ori, para empezar – agregó.

-Vala tiene razón – fue el turno de Teal'c de hablar. El Jaffa se irguió en su asiento – Si no fuera por la búsqueda del arma de Merlín, ni la del Arca de la Verdad, la Tierra y la Galaxia entera hubieran perecido bajo el yugo del Origen.

-¡Simplemente, NO puede ser, General! ¡No puede ser que desde el Gobierno no reconozcan todo esto! – con el fastidio que tenia encima, Daniel se había quitado de un manotazo sus gafas de la cara. Le sostenía a Landry la mirada - ¿Es acaso esta demencia determinante? ¿No podemos apelar al Comité o al mismo Presidente?

Landry meneó la cabeza, disgustado. Pese a que no lo parecía a simple vista, el experto General en Jefe del SGC compartía con su equipo la desazón por la noticia… pero, a diferencia de todos ellos, sabia que nada se podía hacer ya para remediarlo.

-La decisión esta tomada – aseguró a Jackson – Creanme todos, estoy con ustedes en esto. ¡Quien mejor que yo para saber CUANTO le ha dado el Programa StarGate a la Tierra! ¡Cuantas ventajas tecnológicas y comerciales han surgido de aquí! Le hemos sacado las papas del fuego al Gobierno infinidad de veces y hemos arriesgado muchísimas vidas en esto. ¡No estoy mas alegre que ustedes con todo este asunto! Pero, lamentablemente, con todo el dolor del mundo, no existe nada más que podamos hacer – Landry se puso de pie. Le dolía mucho en el alma, pero no iba a prolongar más aquella reunión. Era hora de dejar de lado los sentimientos humanos y afrontar el papel que debía desempeñar como Jefe de aquellas instalaciones secretas – Damas y caballeros, el SGC será desmantelado. Hasta entonces seguiremos el estricto protocolo que desde el Gobierno dictaminaron para este caso. Por el momento, todos seguiremos ocupando los cargos que tenemos… Después, desde el Pentágono se decidirá qué será de cada uno de nosotros – el General caminó hacia la puerta de salida y la abrió sin volverse atrás, para mirar a su equipo – Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que si – aseguró, marchándose.

Cuando Landry se hubo ido un nuevo manto de silencio pesado se desplomó sobre el SG-1. Tan solo Daniel lo rompió, aporreando la mesa con una exclamación de fastidio. Ser un civil entre tantos militares y sus códigos era frustrante para él. Luego, más calmado, también se puso de pie y caminó hasta el panel de vidrio sin dejar de mirar al anillo de metal del StarGate, colocado al otro lado.

-Diez años – dijo, a modo reflexivo – Diez años de nuestras vidas lo pasamos atravesando esa cosa. Diez años de exploración, peligros y amenazas… Diez años. ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que por culpa de una burocracia política sin sentido de ahorro energético, se mande todo al carajo!

El puño de Jackson se estrelló en el vidrio, con un golpe seco. Todos le miraban. El cristal reforzado, obviamente, ni se inmutó. Daniel meneó la cabeza con sumo pesar.

-Es injusto – dijo, sintiendo que toda su ira se desinflaba.

Silencio de nuevo. Vala se levantó de su sitio y con precaución, le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro. Jackson se volvió hacia ella, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas calidas, de un llanto mudo. La muchacha lo sorprendió entonces abrazándolo, en un gesto de compañía y comprensión, en ese difícil momento.

Las reacciones del resto del SG-1 fueron un tanto similares, pero a pesar de que tanto Mitchell como Carter y Teal'c ansiaban expresar su angustia, decidieron suprimirla momentáneamente en pos de una charla, analizando la terminante situación en que se encontraban…

-Podríamos apelar a los del Comité, de todas maneras, de forma independiente – aventuró Carter –Tratar de hacerles ver que el Programa StarGate todavía es necesario y de que están en un error al cancelarlo.

-¿Y luego qué, Sam? Conozco esta clase de tramites burocráticos – Mitchell resopló, hastiado – Duran años. Nosotros apelamos, pero no nos olvidemos de que tan solo somos empleados de un sistema de gobierno con un Poder Ejecutivo… ¡Si el Ejecutivo resuelve cerrar esto y mandarnos a unas larguisimas vacaciones, está en todo su derecho!

-Cualquiera que te escuchara, Cam, creería que diez años de trabajo y sacrificio te dan igual – comentó Daniel, con amargura. Vala y él todavía continuaban abrazados.

-No es así – Mitchell negó con la cabeza – Pese a que solo hace dos años que llevo en esto, también siento y me duele la perdida del StarGate. ¡Demonios! ¡Muchas vidas se perdieron en todo este tiempo! Eso lo sabemos todos muy bien… Pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer o decir al respecto. Simplemente… Yo creo que… - hizo una pausa. Suspiró – Simplemente, yo creo que este es el FINAL.

La última palabra del Coronel acabó con la infranqueable, hasta entonces, barrera en contra de los sentimientos. Lloró, pero al igual que Daniel, lo hizo en silencio.

Carter compartió sus lágrimas. Ya no le importaba lo mas mínimo quedar en ridículo frente a sus compañeros. Recordó, en esos momentos de dolor y de amargura, a su fallecida amiga, la Doctora Janet Fraiser (quien había caído en una misión) y su angustia creció más.

Teal'c fue el único que no derramó sus lagrimas. No le hacia falta. Serio y con la vista al piso, compartía con sus amigos sus sentimientos de una manera más bien distinta, pero para nada exenta de empatia.

Todos estaban abatidos.

…En la soledad de su oficina, sin que nadie le viera, lejos de rostros curiosos o inquisitivos, el General Hank Landry enterraba la cara entre las manos. Sin ningún tapujo o resquemor, sin absolutamente vacilación alguna, él también expresó su pesar en esos momentos…

_Lloró. _

Lloró como un hombre.

* * *

><p>En los días siguientes, los preparativos para el desalojo y abandono del Cuartel General fueron varios y pesados.<p>

Desmantelar una instalación como el SGC no era cosa fácil. Era un trabajo duro, al que se le sumaba el pesar por parte de sus operarios, técnicos y demás personal, tanto militar como civil.

Después de comunicar primeramente la noticia al SG-1, Landry lo hizo al resto del personal. La bomba había caído entre todos con una potencia tal que parecía devastadora, mas, como cada uno en la Base comprendía y entendía el efímero lugar que compartían conjuntamente en una burocracia como aquella, nadie protesto.

Simplemente, se dedicaron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Grandes camiones comenzaron a estacionarse en la entrada cilíndrica del silo, para llevarse computadoras, sillas, mesas y demás mobiliario, y equipo tecnológico que seria reciclado por el Gobierno. Después de 10 años de uso, el lugar volvería a quedar apenas habitado…

Mientras los operativos de mudanza se llevaban adelante, en su oficina privada, Daniel Jackson junto a Vala Mal Doran, también empaquetaban cosas. De manera pausada y estudiada, el sabio lingüista y experto egiptólogo depositaba en cajones para embalaje sus libros, estatuas y demás objetos personales…

-¿Qué hago con esto? – inquirió Vala, mostrándole una estatuilla pequeña de un hombre flaco.

-Oh. Ese es Baal – dijo Jackson, metiendo en una caja varios pilones de libros sobre Egipto, Sumeria y demás culturas antiguas – Colócalo en ese rincón – le señaló una caja – Entre las vasijas y lo demás.

-¿_Éste es Baal_? – Vala rió, divertida – No se le parece para nada, la verdad.

-Es solo una representación simbólica Fenicia – Daniel cerró la caja de los libros – Creo que ya esta esto. Al menos, espero que aguanten el largo viaje a mi departamento en Los Ángeles.

-¿Tienes un departamento en Los Ángeles y no me dijiste? – Vala enarcó una ceja – Daniel Jackson, estas lleno de secretos que desconozco.

-Vamos. ¿No pensaras que toda mi vida la pase aquí? – Jackson sonrió, triste – En realidad, cuando Catherine Langford me contactó, andaba por aquel lugar.

-No puedo imaginarte en esa época que describes – Vala dejó la estatua de Baal y se le acercó. Sonreía con su clásica expresión de niña malcriada, aquella sexy y por momentos, entre salvaje e inocente forma de moverse por la vida que tenia – Con esas gafas redondas y con ese cabello mas largo… y la alergia.

La chica rió, traviesa. Daniel resolló.

-Hey, vamos… ¡Se me curó con el tiempo! ¿Adonde esta lo divertido de imaginarme con estornudos intermitentes?

Vala siguió riendo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio algo entre las cosas de Jackson que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Él siguió su vista y la depositó en una foto vieja, tomada durante la primera misión StarGate en el planeta Abydos, liderada por el aquel entonces Coronel Jack O'Neill.

Era una foto que Daniel guardó con ternura entre sus pertenencias todo ese tiempo… Algo que había olvidado hasta ahora…

**Una foto de Sha're, su difunta esposa. **

-Es ella, ¿no? – inquirió Vala, despacio – Sha're.

Daniel asintió. Tomó la foto de la muchacha de piel morena y la observó en silencio. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Me uní al SG-1 para intentar rescatarla de los Goa'ulds – confesó. Vala lo rodeó por la espalda con sus brazos, mirando junto con él a la imagen – Fue todo en vano, por supuesto. Falleció. No pude hacer nada para impedirlo…

-No es culpa tuya, Daniel – le susurró la chica, comprensiva – No puedes creer eso todavía.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que todo se cancela, siento que las cosas han sido en vano – guardó la foto en el bolsillo de su traje. Se volvió a mirar a Vala a la cara - ¿Tú piensas que todo lo que ha sucedido, por lo que hemos pasado, tanto aquí como en nuestras vidas, ha sido en vano? Sé franca conmigo, por favor.

Vala lo meditó un momento.

-¿Honestamente? Creo que nada fue en vano – dijo – No creo en la Predestinación, como me parece que tú tampoco… Pero, por alguna "extraña razón cósmica" que seguramente se me escapa, parece ser que estuvimos haciendo las cosas indicadas en los momentos indicados… todo en el tiempo indicado.

-Como que… nada fuera al azar.

-Exacto – Vala hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios – A lo mejor, ¿Quién sabe? ¡A lo mejor resulta que Dios existe y que esta fue su forma de conducirnos a nuestros destinos!

Fue el turno de Daniel de reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ella, para nada ofendida. Jackson y la chica se miraban directo a los ojos.

-Nada, nada… Es solo que… Bueno… oírte hablar de "Dios" es muy cómico.

-¿De veras?

-No me malinterpretes. Por un momento me hiciste acordar a los Televangelistas que predican la Palabra los sábados, por el canal estatal – Daniel volvió a reír al ver la cara de estupor de la muchacha – Perdona… Cierto que no sabes que es un Televangelista. ¿Cierto?

-No, pero seria mejor que me lo explicaras – Vala sonrió – Como ya sabes, estoy abierta a nuevas experiencias.

La forma en que dijo aquellas palabras hizo tartamudear a Daniel de los nervios. Rápidamente, se serenó y le explicó a la joven y bella alienígena su mejor versión de lo qué era un Televangelista.

-Ah – asintió Vala cuando terminó la explicación – Viene a ser como un Prior de los Ori pero sin poderes y sin la piel pálida, ¿correcto?

Jackson resopló.

-¡Calma, calma! ¡Era una broma! – Vala extendió las manos, en señal de paz – Entendí todo perfectamente, profesor.

Otra vez Jackson se puso nervioso. Intentó retornar con las tareas de la mudanza para calmarse, pero la muchacha de cabellos oscuros no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Por qué te perturbas tanto cuando estoy contigo? – le preguntó ella.

-¿Quién te dijo que me perturbas? – él rió - ¡Son ideas tuyas!

-Bien… para empezar, estas sacando las cosas de la caja, en vez de guardarlas, listillo.

La observación de Vala fue cierta. Sorprendido por su error involuntario, Daniel empezó a colocar sus objetos personales del modo correcto, a toda prisa.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera – se disculpó.

Vala decidió dejar de dar vueltas en el asunto. Ser pasiva y esperar a que él la encare no era su estilo.

Con suavidad pero con firmeza, la chica lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó en la boca. Jackson tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, respondió al efusivo beso con la misma pasión.

Al cabo de un rato, se separaron y se miraron entre los dos.

-¿Ves que no fue tan difícil, tonto? – Vala sonrió, satisfecha. Él le devolvió el gesto pero de forma tímida – Y, a parte, fue muy lindo.

Daniel suspiró ruidosamente.

-Vala, no creo que esto sea… - empezó, pero ella lo cortó depositando suavemente un dedo en sus labios.

-No, Daniel. Creo que SI es algo que ambos queremos – le dijo – Negarlo seria de necios. Me… Me siento bien contigo y… creo que te sucede lo mismo a ti.

Él asintió. Ella continuo hablando.

-Los dos pasamos por perdidas terribles – dijo – Tú perdiste a tu esposa, Sha're. Yo a mi hija, Adria, por culpa de los Ori – suspiró – Esta bien. Mi hija lo buscó así. Yo intenté razonar con ella, pero… pero era demasiado tarde - las lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos. Daniel se conmovió – Ya no era Adria, la criatura que mal que me pese, se gestó en mi interior, en mi vientre; era un Ori con forma humana. Estaba corrompida, henchida, del fanatismo del Origen…

-Vala…- Jackson quiso hablar, pero ella no lo dejó. Continuo con su discurso sin detenerse.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que mirar hacia delante, al futuro. Sobreponernos. Nos duele ahora que vayan a cerrar impunemente este lugar, este sitio, pero los dos soportamos estoicamente perdidas muchísimo mas terribles que estas. ¿Me entiendes?

-Si.

-Hay que seguir adelante.

Vala acarició con ternura la cara de Daniel.

-Y quiero que sea contigo, si tú quieres. Quiero que estés a mi lado – concluyó.

Jackson sintió latir su corazón con una calida sensación de amor. Sin mas preámbulos las alienígena y él se volvieron a besar.

Cuando de nuevo se separaron, fue solo para manifestarse mutuamente el sentimiento que el uno tenia para con la otra, y viceversa.

-Te amo – dijo Daniel.

-Yo también te amo – respondió ella – Mucho – agregó, dulcemente.

* * *

><p>SALA DE EMBARQUE DEL STARGATE.<p>

CASI POR LA NOCHE, MUCHO TIEMPO DESPUES…

Vestido de civil y parado en la parte baja de la rampa de acceso al anillo repleto de símbolos que era el Portal Espacial, Daniel Jackson lo miraba detenidamente. Una media sonrisa cómplice se le cruzó por la cara al recordar el entusiasmo que sintió al verlo por vez primera y los nervios que tuvo cuando le tocó cruzarlo en la misión inicial hacia el planeta Abydos.

-¿Recordando el pasado, Doc? – dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. La sonrisa de Daniel se ensanchó al volverse y encontrarse con su amigo, el General Jack O'Neill, quien vestido con su flamante traje azul con gorra de la Fuerza Aérea, se juntaba con él en aquel, el ultimo día de funcionamiento del SGC.

-Mas o menos – le estrechó la mano en un calido apretón. Luego, los dos hombres compartieron la vista del StarGate en conjunto, manteniendo un respetuoso y prolongado silencio.

Al cabo de un momento, fue O'Neill el que carraspeó rompiéndolo.

-_Este_… ¿Quién se murió? – bromeó.

-El Programa StarGate – respondió Jackson a su amigo - ¿No te duele un poco, Jack? Digo, por los años que pasamos metidos en todo este rollo, viajando por el Universo con esta cosa.

-Claro que me duele – O'Neill sonrió - ¡Deberías de ver la que armé en el Pentágono cuando me enteré de la noticia de la cancelación! Pero nada pudo hacerse. Las ordenes vinieron de arriba, de los Peces Gordos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es gracioso, pero… jamás te pregunté como te sentías en tu nuevo puesto de General…

-Ah, es un asco – O'Neill se sacó la gorra militar – Hay poca acción en concurrir a reuniones del Estado Mayor, creeme. Pero se lo lleva tirando. Ya sabes cómo soy yo.

-Si, me lo imagino perfectamente.

-¡Hey!

Silencio. Ambos siguieron mirando al apagado StarGate.

-Teal'c decidió quedarse en la Tierra – le informó Jackson – Se ha acostumbrado tanto a vivir con nosotros que considera a este planeta como su segunda Patria.

-Magnifico – O'Neill asintió – Pero, ¿y los asuntos de la Nación Jaffa?

-Después de que los Ori conquistaran Chulak y de que arrasaran Dakara, la Nación Jaffa se fragmentó. Teal'c esta convencido que aquí en la Tierra, entre los Tau'ri, sirviendo como embajador de los suyos, puede armar o encontrar la forma de algún día, rescatar al resto del caos.

-No es mala idea – O'Neill jugueteó con su gorra - ¿Qué hay del resto?

-Oh, no mucho, me temo – Daniel se acomodó sus lentes – Mitchell espera que la Fuerza Aérea lo reestablezca en alguna nueva Base Militar; Sam se fue para el Área 51 pero escuché algunos rumores de que la querrían para dirigir el Proyecto de la Galaxia Pegaso, en la ciudad de Atlantis. No creo que exista otra persona mas indicada que ella para tamaña cosa.

-Es cierto.

-Vala también eligió quedarse en la Tierra.

-¿Ah si?

-Si… y… estamos saliendo.

O'Neill le dirijió a su amigo una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Tienen algo entre los dos, verdad? ¿Algo MUY intimo, no?

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Ya. No hay problema. En realidad, me gusta Vala para ti – O'Neill evitó, sin éxito, reírse – Hacen una linda…_je, je, je, je_… pareja entre los dos, _je, je, je, je_.

-Jack…

-¡No empieces con tus regaños, Jackson! Ahora, hablando en serio: **Vala es buena mujer**. Ok, admitámoslo, algo rara y bastante loca… pero creo que es buena – el General le colocó a su amigo una mano en el hombro – Felicitaciones, viejo. ¡Era hora de que sentaras cabeza!

-Caray. Gracias, Jack.

-¿Y Landry? – O'Neill le echó una mirada a la desértica Base. El SGC lucia ahora desolado.

-Desde Washington quieren que ocupe algún puesto entre las "Altas Esferas".

-¿Landry de político?

-Bueno, al menos junto al Gabinete del nuevo Presidente – Daniel hizo una pausa – Landry realmente ama al SGC y al Programa StarGate. A lo mejor desde la cima puede hacer algo para revertir esto… si se decide a empezar en la política.

O'Neill rió.

-Landry de político. ¡Que mundo tan loco! Por ahí llega a ser Presidente de la Nación en algún futuro no muy lejano. ¿Te imaginas un país dirigido por ese viejo loco?

-Sam conoció una versión alterna de nuestra realidad dimensional en donde Landry ERA Presidente – terció Daniel – Y no era muy bonita. Aunque, pensándolo bien, **nuestro** Landry podría ser muy bueno en la Casa Blanca.

-Soñar no cuesta nada.

-Cierto, muy cierto – Jackson acarició la baranda de la rampa de acceso al StarGate – Este es el Final. Creo que es definitivo.

-Si algo aprendí en estos años, es que NADA es definitivo. Considerando la clase de trabajo que tenemos – opinó O'Neill.

-Puede ser. Y tal vez tengas razón – se acomodó sus lentes - ¿Sabes Jack? No es el Final que me imaginaba.

-¿No?

-No. Se podría decir que siempre creí que terminaríamos en mitad de un gigantesco combate interplanetario en contra de los Ori, mientras terribles explosiones arrasarían toda la Tierra y el Universo.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero un Final así, mediante una simple cancelación del Programa StarGate… No sé… A lo mejor soy yo, pero es lo mas anticlímax que puede existir.

-Te comprendo, pero míralo por este lado: es un Final tranquilo. Soy un hombre de acción, amo la acción… pero no me desagrada para nada un final como éste. Además… ¡Nadie muere de esta manera!

Daniel rió.

-Si, yo lo decía. Ser General te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-Que gracioso, Jackson – O'Neill se volvió a colocar su gorra – Quiero hacerte una propuesta. En realidad, entre muchas cosas, vine aquí por eso.

-¿De que se trata?

-Sé que a lo mejor, tu nueva chica y tú tenían pensando irse de vacaciones al Caribe y eso, pero realmente me haría falta que alguien con tus talentos arqueológicos entre a mi equipo, allá en el Pentágono. Estamos en mitad de un Proyecto nuevo y ultra secreto que podría ser de muchísimo interés nacional…

-Déjame ver si te entendí bien: ¿Me estas dando trabajo?

-Te estoy OFRECIENDO trabajo, tonto. Hay una sutil diferencia, por si no te das cuenta…

Daniel enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó O'Neill - ¿Aceptas formar parte?

-No sé… _Hum_… ¿En el Pentágono? ¿Directo desde la "cocina" de los militares de USA? _Hum_… ¿Me lo dejas pensar?

-Si, claro. Tomate tu tiempo…- O'Neill asintió. Luego, cambio de expresión por una sarcástica y dijo - ¡Como lo pienses mucho, me busco a otro experto en tumbas y momias!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-No, no, que va. Eres el único al que puedo ofrecerle este trabajo. El único competente, claro – reconoció O'Neill.

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-¿La paga es buena?

-¡La mejor del Mundo!

-Hum…

-¡Oh, vamos Jackson! ¡No me hagas esto!

-Esta bien, esta bien. Lo haré, pero con una condición extra.

-¡Oh, rayos! - O'Neill se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué?

-Que Vala venga conmigo.

-¿Y eso es todo? – exclamó el General, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida - ¡Daniel! ¡Estas hecho un tonto enamorado! ¡Admítelo!

-No, que va.

-Vamos Jackson. ¡Dentro de poco querrán tener bebes!

-¡Estas loco, Jack!

-Admítelo, vamos… Admítelo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que estas LOCO por Vala Mal Doran!

-Cállate. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, eh?

-Se te ve en los ojos, despistado.

Los dos amigos se rieron mientras abandonaban la Sala de Embarque. Solitario, el anillo de metal del StarGate, que permanecía apagado, esperó en silencio, pacientemente…

Esperó.

Esperó la llegada del Mañana. Y con él, vendrían sin duda, nuevas oportunidades de aventuras.

**FIN**


End file.
